And Then We Fall
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: Harry was fed up with The Toad and the Minister...he was going to show them you don't mess with The Harry Potter or there would be consequences. (This is the 'T' rated version, I will be updating with an 'M' rated version soon)


**And Then We Fall**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

**AN:** Captain of Pride of Portree Season 2 for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition

"Avada Kedavra!" – Speaking

'Knowledge is power!' – Thoughts

**~.~**

His life had turned immensely horrible. It was his fifth year at Hogwarts and Harry Potter was feeling the hate. His entire being had hate swelling up underneath his skin waiting to burst out. But Harry was supposed to be nice, quiet, easy-going, fun, and a quidditch maniac. He was not supposed to be hateful, cruel, dishonest (unless you're Severus Snape thinking that), angry (unless it's directed at Draco Malfoy), or pissed off to the point of evilness. But that could never happen...pshaw...it's Harry Potter, the Boy Wonder, the Golden Child. He could never do any wrong besides being a moody teenager.

Everyone thought Harry had a great prince-like life...but it was far from it. He was neglected, called names and sometimes beat by his guardians and cousin (he would never call them family). Harry hated _hated hated_ his relations! But he was Harry Potter, he was not supposed to hate them even though they made his life horrible...or that was what Albus Dumbledore said...wizards had no common sense that was for sure.

So now was the big issue. He was being tortured daily by Umbitch (erm...Umbridge) with a blood quill in the guise of detention and he was being slandered in the Daily Prophet by Minister Fudge...a weakling that could not say it to his face what he really thought. Harry could not take it anymore! He had to do something, so he asked the Weasley Twins to make it seem like he was at school because he had some plans to put in motion. Plans that involved the Minister and his Undersecretary.

Umbitch...damn, Umbridge always went to the Minister's Office every Saturday to update the Minister. She usually stayed late into the night with him doing Merlin knew what. Harry didn't want to know, he just wanted some payback. Harry left to the Ministry of Magic after dinner with all the spells written on a sheet of paper and the ideas he needed to implement against the Ministry Death Eaters (well, they seemed and acted like Death Eaters since they were helping Lord Voldemort's cause...even though they did not seem to think so by denying Lord Voldemort arose).

When Harry got to the Minister's Office, it was empty...they must have gone to a late dinner or something. So here he was waiting in the office for him and The Toad to come back. That's right she was not Umbridge or the ever-so lovely Umbitch...she's The Toad. A great title no? It described her so well, to a T actually. Anyways, Harry had his plans, materials from Gred &amp; Forge's joke supplies and his spells at the ready. He did not want to kill them, no, that would be too merciful. He wanted to destroy them, physically (but leave no mark afterward...i.e. healing), mentally and publically. They would not leave this world unscathed.

While waiting, Harry looked around the office from his position. It was a standard office (at least he thought so). It had the simple desk, maybe mahogany, with parchment scattered on top, an ink well, some standard &amp; unique quills (was that pink he saw?) and...oh Merlin! No-oo..was that? He wouldn't...impossible...oh gross!

Harry shuddered...he could not believe that the Minister would have a...have a...then he whispered to himself, "A dildo..." That put things into perspective...wait...maybe The Toad liked to be on top...?

MERLIN! The images! He just had to think them...they would be imprinted into his mind forever now! Maybe he could ask someone to oblivate him...yeah...he would do that. With that thought Harry smiled contently knowing those images would disappear from his mind forever.

Harry heard a creak and stopped contemplating. He looked to the door opening where the Minister and The Toad walked in with really creepy smiles on their faces. The Minister walked to his desk and The Toad followed after closing the door and using the locking charm. The Minister pressed his wand to a rune which he thought was for silencing seals...maybe. He saw Hermione use some when she was studying. Fudge pressed his wand on another seal which...maybe was for telling him someone was at the door and wanted to see him.

Harry pondered starting his plan but wanted them to be comfortable and not paranoid of people watching or coming in. So he waited, watched...and took lots of blackmail pictures. It started with Fudge grabbing the horrible item from the open drawer it was stationed in and handed it to The Toad. The Toad smiled her sickly sweet smile and strapped it to herself. Harry shuddered that his thought process from before was right...He really needed to be oblivated...Ewwwww...they were taking their clothes off and...Harry gagged and heaved...Thank Merlin for silencing and vanishing spells. 'I think I lost my whole day of food consumption...' Harry thought disgustingly, wanting to puke up some more from what he was seeing and recording. After seeing enough to melt his mind, Harry started his work.

"YOU FOOLS!" Harry's voice boomed in a disembodied voice around the room. The two disgusting mortals jumped and looked around the room obviously scared. "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD FORGET ME?! YOU DISGUST ME WITH YOUR ACT! NAKED! WHAT WOULD YOUR WIFE SAY MINISTER?! WHAT WOULD THE WITCHES AND WIZARDS OF BRITAIN SAY?!"

The two were obviously frightened and Harry hadn't even started yet. They scrambled for their clothes and put them on lightning fast while discarding the adult object into the drawer from whence it came. Then in a matter of _brilliance_, the Minister asked in a rather strong voice (or he thought so anyway), "Who are you? What do you want?" The Toad followed by with, "You can't threaten the Minister and myself the Undersecretary!"

"I CAN'T CAN I? I HOLD THE POWER HERE. YOU OBVIOUSLY DO NOT," Harry's disembodied voice definitely held a smirk which the two cowering fools picked up on. Harry's maniacal laugh echoed around them...he was really amused at their frightened faces...oh, he would make great work of them...

**~.~**

Some time later - Harry thought it was too graphic to show you his torture session with the two ministry fools

**~.~**

After Harry was done with his torture session, the Minister and his Undersecretary were shaking like leaves on a tree in the wind. Their eyes were wide and glossy, their faces pale as the moon, and their mouths opened in silent screams. Other than that, they looked perfectly like their natural selves with no injuries on them...but oh were they physically tortured. Harry wanted them to feel pain like he did, both physically and mentally. And the next day he would send the pictures he had to the Daily Prophet. If they did not print them, he would print them and throw thousands upon thousands around Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. He had so much fun with them, but alas, he and his urges for destruction ended with them...unless some other poor unfortunate soul messed with him...then the urges might...come...back.

**~.~**

**AN:** Please review! Honest criticism is welcome and if you see any errors, please tell me! :)

**I will put in the torture session as another story with an 'M' rated rating, I could only make this one as high as a 'T' rating for the competition. So if you do not like how the torture session was in it, please don't flame, just read the 'M' rated one once I put it up.**


End file.
